A conventional example of this type of connector is described in JP-7-11771. As shown in FIG. 5 of this specification, this connector comprises a fitting space 2 set into one end of a connector main body 1 made from plastic, this space 2 fitting with a corresponding connector 3; and insert moulded terminal fittings 4 provided inside the main body 1, the ends thereof protruding from a base of the space 2. The base of the space 2 is injected with a sealing compound S made from epoxy resin or other material to prevent fluid transmission occurring where portions of the terminal fittings 4 pass through the space 2.
However, in order to prevent poor contact of the terminal fittings 4 with the terminal fittings of the corresponding connector 3, the maximum quantity of sealing compound S which can be injected is limited. On the other hand, the sealing compound S gradually grows weaker over time. In order to maintain the seal for a specified period, a minimum quantity of the sealing compound S must be injected in anticipation of this weakness.
The sealing compound S is inserted mechanically, using for example a nozzle, and the quantity to be injected is specified in advance. However, variations can easily occur due to factors such as injection pressure or surrounding temperature, and the prescribed quantity is not always injected. As a result, checks must be performed to discover how much has actually been injected. It is particularly difficult to see whether the minimum quantity has been injected. This is because the injected sealing compound S is located inside the space 2, and the corresponding connector 3 can be fitted irrespective of whether the minimum quantity has been injected or not. It is therefore difficult to ascertain whether the correct quantity has been injected.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector which can be easily and reliably checked to see whether the minimum quantity of sealing compound has been injected.